1. Related Field
The invention relates to a mill blank mandrel, and in particular to mandrels for preparing dental restorations such as crowns, inlays, onlays, copings, frameworks, bridges, implants or other dental prostheses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental prostheses may be formed or manufactured as a replacement for or an improvement for tooth structure that may be broken, damaged, decayed, missing or otherwise in a state of disrepair. The tooth structure may be prepared to receive a restoration and a model of the prepared tooth and surrounding dentition and gingival tissues may be made. An interim restoration may be temporarily affixed to the preparation while a final restoration or prosthesis is prepared using the model. The restoration may be prepared by machining, through a lost wax casting process, layering or any other process for preparing a dental prosthesis. The restoration may be milled from a block of material suitable for a dental application. The block may be secured or rigidly fixed so that cutting tools of a milling machine may engage the block to form the shape of the restoration. The restoration may be finished for a proper fit for the application and rigidly fixed or seated to the preparation.